1. Technical Field
This invention relates to carrying devices mountable on a vehicle and, more particularly, to a support device which is removably attachable to a vehicle that can be used in tandem with a substantially similar device to carry elongated articles.
2. Discussion
Often it is desired to transport elongated articles too long to be placed inside the interior or trunk of a car, or even in the bed of a pickup truck. Further, long items extending from a car trunk or pickup bed can be dangerous and subject to damage.
Several support devices that are removably attachable to a vehicle and can be used in conjunction with another support device to carry elongated articles are known. U.S. Pat. No. 252,381 to Hyre relates to detachable hooked supports for attachment to farm wagons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,015 to Hunter relates to a ski rack attachable to a boat with clamps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,348 to Stump discloses a support device engagable with a fixed vehicle panel and a truck or hood panel. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,919,271 and 2,302,300 to Cady and Davies, respectively relate to support devices which engage the vehicle in the space between the window and a rubber water guard adjacent the window.
Other support devices are known which mount to a vehicle in the area adjacent to the vehicle's window sill. U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,629 involves a luggage carrier using a hooked element and a cross element affixed to the bottom thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,773 discloses a support device which comprises a single S-shaped bracket connected to an adjustable cross bar.
None of the above-discussed devices is without its problems. Some of the devices do not provide means for secure attachment to the vehicle and could create a safety hazard. Additionally, some of the devices do not provide adequate safeguards for protecting a vehicle's finish. Further, some of the more complex devices having multiple parts to provide lateral stability require a relatively labor-intensive manufacturing process.